Coma
by Trainer Fiona
Summary: The minute Ash beat Dianna, the Kalo champion, He knew something was wrong. His whole world began shaking, changing. He stood shocked as the world cracked, and broke like glass, the pieces spiraling down into the unknown. Based on the Coma theory, details in Ch.2. Rated T to be safe, just in case. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Kinda short. Hope you like it.**

The minute Ash beat Dianna, the Kalos champion, He knew something was wrong. His whole world began shaking, changing. He stood shocked as the world cracked, and broke like glass, the pieces spiraling down into the unknown.

Suddenly, all of Ash's Pokemon and friends appeared, clean and whole.  
"Never forget us Ash." Brock said solemnly. He cracked and splinted into brown and green shards  
"Remember how to battle well, and research your opponent" Gary said.  
"Don't forget beauty and grace, not to mention fashion!" Dawn squealed.

As each person/pokémon said their final statement, they too spiraled down into nothingness.

Finally Misty approached Ash, the last person of them all.  
"Ash, stop being so damn humble and clueless, and get your act together! And we **are** alive in the real world, we have just never met you. Now GO!" and she fragmented faster than the others, spiraling down in a fiery orange and blue inferno.

Slowly Pikachu approached Ash, crystal blue teardrops dripping from his face. No words needed to be felt, as the two friends embraced, never speaking, and forever hearing the others words as they too cracked and tumbled into the invading darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT** **NOTE** **THAT** **YOU** _ **MUST**_ **READ, unless you have read the coma theory, if you have, then skip to 'In this story':**

 **Ash** **with** **his** **journey** **in** **the** **anime** **was** **a** **dream. It** **was** **induced** **by** **the** **scene** **in Episode 1, Season** **1 where Ash** **and Pikachu** **get** **attacked** **by** **a** **bunch** **of** **Spearow, and** **both** **fall** **unconscious** **. (** This is actually a theory. **) So** **in** **the** **theory, when** **he's** **unconscious, he** **actually falls** **in** **to a** **coma, and** **all** **of** **the** **characters** **(** Brock, Misty, Gary **)** **are** **Ash's** **mind** **experimenting with his personality.**

 **In** **this** **story** **I** **won't** **be** **doing** **that** **melding** **all** **the** **"experiments" of** **Ash's** **curious** **mind, but** **only** **dealing** **with** **brave** **courageous** **Ash** **that** **is** **seen** **in** **the** **anime.** **Also, all** **of** **the** **characters** _**are**_ _ **real.**_ **They** **were** **seen** **on** **TV** **(or** **something** **similar) by** **Ash.**  
 **Last** **thing; Ash** **is** **going** **to** **be** **in** **Kanto** **in** **the** **foreseeable** **future. Foreigners** **may** **visit, (EX:Dawn) but** **that's** **unlikely** **(then** **again, anything** **with** **Dawn** **is** **possible** **:D) and any characters that have not been comfermed of their occupation and personalities before he fell into the coma may be changed.**

 **Enjoy the chappie!**  
 **-**

"Pikachu..." was the first thing Ash said. Tears slipping down his cheeks, not noticing he was taller, his hair longer, and his voice deeper.

He also did not notice a passing Wigglytuff pause at the noise and glance, which turned quickly into a shocked stare, before running off as fast as it could with it's "Wi-Wi-Wigglytuff!" mantra as it sped through the Long-term Pokémon Center surprisingly fast, passing a comment or two among the gossip chain of Wigglytuff (Wigglytuff are surprisingly gossipy creatures).

Finally, Wigglytuff stopped in front of it's trainer, who was the Head Nurse: Joy Reseda; control of all the staff at Light Long-Term Hospital for People and Pokémon.

"Wi-Wigglytuff! Tuff Tuff, Wigglytu!" Exclaimed Wigglytuff, waving it's arms rapidly, trying to point with its stubby arms.

"Whoa Wigglytuff! Calm down! You known I can't understand you with out the translator!" Scarlett said, fumbling with the prototype Pokétranslator, finally pushing what seemed to be the right button.  
"There! Go ahead now, Wigglytuff!"

"Like I was _saying_ ," Wigglytuff puffed up her cheeks angrily. "The patient in Two-Twenty four on floor eleven has woken up! And you **better** get me a Pecha berry, 'cause I ran all the way down here for you."

Scarlett ignored her sassy Pokémon, and turned on a switch to talk to the secretary.

"Mary, its Scarlett. Listen, Ash Ketchum has woken up, so call Delia. Thanks, bye."

Ash didn't know why he was sad. All he knew was that Pikachu was gone. He stared lifelessly at his lap. Not registering anything at all.

"PIKACHU!" Suddenly burst a small electric type as it bounded in the room, a long scar on its belly as it hopped up on Ash's lap.

"P-pikachu?" Ash could hardly believe it. Was that Pikachu? But wasn't Pikachu dead? No there was a small nick in the corner of his ear from the Spearows.  
" _Ash!"_

 **End** **of** **the** **Chapter**  
 **Quick** **note:**  
Hi! Just wanted to let you know is that **only** nurses can use the Translator. No evil teams know about it, cause only the older nurses, [EX: working there for 30 years] can use it, let alone know about it. And usually nurses use it in private. Only in long-term hospitals they use it semi publicly.  
Oh, one more thing before you go. If you see **anything** that is misspelled, not grammatically correct, or is not right in the Pokémon world, (Example: A Charzard uses Fly) **PLEASE** **LET** **ME** **KNOW!**  
Anyways that's it, (Phew!) thanks for reading!  
-Sigrisee


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey folks! A special little treat to warm your hearts up with a happy ending tonight!" Announced the news reporter, Kaito Menji as the 6 'o clock news was ending. "It seems Ash Ketchum, the victim in the infamous " Spearow Attack" on which a huge flock of Spearow attacked a defenseless trainer, and was rescued by Misty Waterflower, Cerulean's Gym leader, has just woken up! And better yet,his starter Pikachu was found with him as he woke up. What a happy ending to such a story." The newsman smiled. "And this is Channel 6 news, signing out.

Daisy was sleeping on her bed when the doorbell rang. She ignored at first, because she wasn't a morning person. It rang a second time. A third time. Fourth. Fifth. Sixth. The doorbell kept ringing impatiently, eventually becoming a steady stream of sound as Daisy had opened the door.

" Yes, who is i-" her tired moan quickly became an excited gasp as she realized who it was. "Gary, you're here!" She took him in, as she had not seen him in a while. But that quickly was interrupted as he store in, picked her up and twirled her around in excitement.

"Did you here the news?" He laughed "No of course you didn't. Ash is awake!" He set her down gently so she could process the news. "I gotta go tell Gramps!"

In a dark building, a man smiled at the TV set. "Thank Arceus"

In a neat, spartan-like building, A loud voice, burst through the chatter like a 1000 degree knife.

"Delia! DELIA! DELIA!" Yelled a dark-skinned woman, who's name was Mary Rogers

Delia fell over on the floor as Mary collided into her.

"What? Mary!" Delia said exasperatedly.

"Your son woke up silly!"

"What!?" The small woman pushed her larger friend off. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She ran towards the door, shedding her L.O.C.A.L. television network apron off, tossing it to her stunned boss who was wondering what the Arceus was going on.

Delia rushed out, jumping in her car, and driving to the hospital.

Slowly, 5 pokemon awoke, and instantly, they remembered.

"Ash?"

Immediately the stood up, and went to their Ash, picking the others up among the way, even if their forms weren't as they were used to. They went, escaping pokeballs that were thrown their way at the odd motley of 3 Kanto starters, a caterpie, and a pidgey. They escaped the dangerous stronger pokemon that stood in their way and any obstacles they faced. All for their Ash.

 **AN: Considering that 'pokemon causing severe injuries to humans' was never brought up, you just got to assume:**

 **usually don't attack humans,**

 **2\. Common, and sometimes rarer pokemon don't have enough power to harm humans severely. Which does explain why the JJM trio was so obsessed about Pikachu. Also if you need more proof for reason #2, Lance's Dragonite blasted a Rocket with a Hyperbeam, and still managed to get away after you have defeated the Mahogany Rocket base in Silver/Gold/HG/SS.**

 **Also with the 5 Pokémon, I just felt Ash and his 6 first pokemon were the closest of all his other pokemon except for Frokie, but he's 4 or so Continents away, and probably not even hatched yet...**

 **Also. How long would you like these chapters to actually be? A 1000? 2000? 5000000000000000000000000000000? Lemme know!**

 **P.S. And do any of you dear readers have an idea of how long a coma that was caused by blood loss and electricity would be? Cause I have noooooo idea. Please help me out!**

 **Anyways thanks for reading!**

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **CRSWoodferns:** Hey thanks for the review and your faith with my story! Here's the update! I'm not entirely satisfied with the end part with Ash's pokemon though. Maybe you have some suggestions?

 **Guest (Nov 27, 2016):** Thank you for the review. And your right, Joy Scarlett Johanson is a dumb/weird name. I was just trying to make this Joy different from the others. I'll change it immediately. And also, do you have a name or nickname you'd prefer to be called by? It gets weird replying to different guests, and only saying 'guest'. Like saying 'Can Bob come with me please?' in a room full of people named Bob.

 **Mokkel:** Hey Mokkel! The reason I deleted ch3 was... Actually I don't remember. I think it was suppose to be a preview of a couple chapters ahead, and a question of whether or not people wanted Ash to go through therapy or skip it. I was trying to follow the rules of FFnet which said no purely AN chapters. So that is why I deleted it.

 **Guest (Nov 22, 2016):** While I don't appreciate the insult, (and honestly you probably could say it nicer) thank you for pointing out that I misspelled a word. And with the comment that this sucks next to another Coma AU story, could you tell me its name so I could read it and possibly get inspiration? If you don't want to, I understand. Thanks for the review!

 **Luktopis:** Hey! Thanks for commenting on my question! Since you were the only one who said anything, you and the readers get to see Ash go through therapy! See ya next chapter!


	4. Notice to my Readers

I am sorry to say to my readers, but I am turning guest reviews off for the time being as most of stories are being plagued with spam from guests. And when I say spam, I mean the combined efforts of them seems like a 100k words. Infact, my Undertale story, _'I'd do anything to SAVE you'_ has 185 reviews from spam guests, and since there is so many, I am unsure if any are actual reviewers.

So until it stops, _actual_ guests cant review. Sorry ):

(Although its pretty easy to get a FFnet account though, if you have an email, Facebook, or Twitter account, so you should try it!)

Anyways, thats not just why i'm writing here today. I am also putting down Hiatus on all of my stories. Although I love them, I'd like to rewrite them, and/or decide where I'd like to go with them, as I didnt really have a detailed plan with them.

Thank you for reading this,

Trainer Fiona


End file.
